Mood Rings
by angietheunicorn
Summary: the guys have a problem, they can't understand what mood their wives are in, so they solve it in a way that might not appeal to their wives.... K/D, A/G, J/T, B/R, N/Y, D/N. kinda funny, but not really rating for overkill


Disclaimer, I own nothing, and I want to thank my lovely Bets, Randomfandom100.

In the main palace, in many rooms occupied by various couples, a selection of our favorite women all held a tiny box, smiling at their husband. Joy could be seen on all the faces that mattered.

"Oh, Dom, you didn't have too." Kel said, holding the box.

"Of course I did." He said, smiling at her.

In the room next door, a red haired lady knight hugged George close, and he gave her the box. She smiled, her violet eyes dancing.

"What's this?" she asked, looking up at him with her famous violet eyes.

" The thing that is going to save our lives." He said, kissing her neck.

Three doors down, Diane Salmalin held the light blue box, smiling at her husband, Numair Salmalin

"What? Why the present?" she asked him, turning around to put her arms around his neck. He buried his hands into her smoky brown hair, enjoying the texture.

"It's a new invention that I think will make us much happier, I invented them myself." He said, kissing her ear, making her make a face at him.

In the King's room, Jon was too busy kissing Thyat to notice anything, but once he broke away, he handed her a box that was tied with a pure black ribbon, the same ribbon that was the color of her hair. She smiled, and then gasped.

Neal handed Yuki a box, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's not some holiday I have forgotten is it?" she asked him

"Nope, just a gift that will help me out." He said. She rolled, thinking of that last thing he had gotten her to help himself out.

"Raoul, you didn't curse this did you?" Buri asked, picking up the box off his table. He smiled, and then kissed her.

"Nope, it's for you, love." He said, smiling as her face lit up.

When those six women opened their boxes, they all pulled out a ring. When they put it on, it changed colors. They couldn't take them off.

"Dom, what is it?" Kel asked, holding Dom's hand, keeping it from crawling into her hair, where it could be very distracting. Her hazel eyes were dancing, tracing the edge of the changing ring.

"George, why in Mithros's name is it changing colors?" Alanna asked, eying her husband.

"Numair, what's it doing?" Diane asked, eyeing her ring, around her index finger, that was changing from one color to the next. He watched it with hazel eyes.

"Jon, what does it mean if it changes colors?" Thyat asked, whispering into his ear, being sweet.

"Neal, why is it shifting colors?" Yuki asked, a little annoyed that it wouldn't come off.

"Raoul, you are so dead! You said it wasn't a prank!" Buri exclaimed.

In a flash, the women realized that they had been tricked into wearing mood rings.

At the same time, all of the rings turned black.

All the men became increasingly nervous as their wives turned to them, eyes aglow with anger and they were sure that they should start running.

_We all know the girls that I am talking about  
Well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
And the only question's when they'll blow up  
And they'll blow up  
We know that without a doubt  
Cause they're those girls,  
Yeah, you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them  
_

"Domitan! You better get back here now!" Kel yelled, chasing him out into the corridor, bumping into Alanna, who was chasing after George, who was following closely at Numair's heels, who was running from a very irate Diane, who had a gaggle of cats and other animals, including jump, who nearly tripped over Neal, who was scrabbling to get away from his angry bride, as Yuki herself was trying to stop herself from running straight into Jon, whom was running from his vexed raven haired wife, who, in turn, was trying to get past Raoul, who was dashing as fast as he could from his Wife, Buri, who was in turn, trying to avoid the whole mess of running people, but still trying to pursue her prey.

"Alanna, it's for us guys, we have a hard time-!" George said, running down a hall, his crimson haired wife chasing after him, irate and carrying her sword.

"Diane, we thought it was a good idea at the time!" Numair cried, trying to dodge the places that had the most animals, his wife following him in horse shape. He jumped, dodging a flying cat. He yipped and headed for the stairs. Her mood ring was witched to conform to any shape she took, which made her even more vexed at him.

" Jon, get this off me now! What will people say in court, I am supposed to hide my emotions from the commoners, you great fool!" they all heard Thyat scream, her voice dying as she and Jon ran down another hall.

"Raoul, you are so dead!!" Buri exclaimed, yelling a Kimirian war cry, making Raoul run faster.

"NEALAN, you are going to find a way to take this off, NOW! I am a Yamani, what would people say? I worked twelve years to be able to hide my emotions! And now, we have to find a different way!" she screamed, her robes hindering her travel, giving Neal a little more time to live.

"Kel, no, listen, sweetie-!" Dom yelled, blue eyes darting to her hand, really wishing he had waited till she put down her steel bladed fan before he had given it to her.

"Don't "sweetie" me!" she yelled, chasing after him, her long legs catching up to him. "It's an invasion of my privacy!" she yelled, running after him.

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking, just what they're thinking  
She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her moods are swinging on the swing set almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so happy its depressing  
And all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring_

Dom decided to change his tactics, she was catching up. He stopped, then ran smack into her, kissing her very passionately on the lips. He felt her muscles tense, and then relax, and he smiled to himself, glad his idea was working. His hands searched, and then found the fan, and he took it away from her, tucking it one-handedly into his belt, the other on the small of her back, rubbing her. Her ring turned from black to blue

Jon had been running for a while, and he then looked behind him, seeing his irate wife. He ran smack into the wall, and he fell back, waiting for her slap across his face. She fell down beside him. She then burst into tears, and her ring turned green. She started to sob

"Jon, your bleeding, and the court is just, and then Lalasa hasn't finished the dress and the ball is in two weeks, and the court, what will they say? And then the food, the salt, it was salty!!" she cried, falling into his arms, confusion written across his features. He patted her shoulder consolingly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Diane?" Numair heaved, hearing her fall to the floor. He looked behind him, and stopped, seeing her on the floor, her shoulders heaving. He ran to her, surprised that all the animals didn't butcher him, but they all looked happy.

"Diane, what's wrong?" he asked her. She looked up, laughing hysterically.

"Umm." He said, not understanding.

"You were running, and you looked so funny!" she screamed, her laughter ringing through the stone hallways. Her mood ring was bluish purple, more blue that purple, but still. He was confused.

_If its drama you want then look no further  
They're like "The Real World"   
meets "Boy Meets World"  
meets "Days of Our Lives"  
And it just kills me how they get away with murder  
They'll anger you then bat their eyes  
Those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize_

Buri ran faster, and clearly knocked Raoul off of his feet, landing on him, and clutching his collar.

He reached up and rubbed her back, and her ring faded from black to blue-green, making him sigh in relief. She smiled serenely at him, and then helped him to his feet. She dusted off his tunic, and then smiled up at him.

Yuki was in a rage; she chased after him, ripping her robes to her knees and finally gaining on him, her dainty slippers getting shredded from her bursts of speed.

She leapt, tackling him and bringing him down. He flipped over while he was falling, landing on his back. She landed on top of him, and started to kiss him very, very passionately. Her ring burned from black to purple, and Neal smiled, kissing her back.

"Honey, sweetie, loveliness!" George cried, dodging her sword

"You think you can control me?" she yelled, and he had to duck.

"No! It was just too hard to see what you were feeling, so we decided that it was best if-!" he yelled back, trying not to get himself backed into a corner.

"If you ducked-!" she cried, and he did, coming up behind her, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides, watching her ring. It lingered on black, and then faded into a clear color.

He sighed, and they walked back.

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking, just what they're thinking  
She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her moods are swinging on the swing set almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
And all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring  
_

All the men had contented, if confused, looks on their faces. The rings were working, but heaven help them if they said something to make their gals lose their tempers.

Kel was smiling, hand in hand with Dom, who was whispering in her ear, and she laughed, her mood ring blue.

Thyat and Jon were walking back, Thyat still emotional, crying and sobbing her tears out onto her husbands shoulder, her mood-ring an emerald green. Jon was rubbing her back.

Alanna and George were walking into the hall that all the couples seemed to be coming too, her ring clear.

Diane flashed her ring as she tucked her hair behind her ear, her ring a bluish purple.

Yuki was kissing heavily with Neal, and her ring was a violet color, almost the same color as Alanna's eyes.

Buri's ring was a Blue-green, and she hugged her husband before tunring to the other couples.

_Cause when it's black it means watch you back because you're probably  
the last person in the world right now she wants to see  
and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
and when it's green, it simply means that she is really stressed  
and when it's clear, it means she's completely emotionless  
(and that's alright, i must confess)  
_

_We all know the girls that I am talking about  
She liked you Wednesday, but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair  
and it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
first she's Jackal, then she's Hyde... at least she makes a lovely pair  
_

They all sat there, their girls with their fan of emotions. Neal broke away, and said to no one in particular,

"It's a good thing that we gave you all mood- rings, right?" he asked, stupidly.

All the rings burned black, and Neal began to run, being chased by the guys, who were being chased by the girls.

"Get back here, Dom!" Kel yelled

"George, you can sleep on the couch tonight!" Alanna called, getting an agreeing shout from some of the other women. It sounded like the angry mod that stormed the Bastille in the French revolution was storming the castle halls, yelling and screaming and muttering threats vehemently under their breaths, blessing Neal and the guys out of mutual molecular existence.

"Meathead! I never thought you could be so thick!" Dom called, chasing his cousin and running from his wife. He felt genuine fear of his wife; she could kill him with her pig-sticker. He heard her yell something about knowing where he slept, and he ran faster

"Well, I just thought-!" he said, hands thrown up as he ran faster

"Next time, don't think!" all the men cried, splitting up to be chased by their wives.

After about two hours, the guys lost their girl, but kept running. Five hours after that, they walked into the kitchen, to see all the women sitting down and having tea.

The guy's eyes darted to their certain girl's ring, and all of them sighed, all were blue or a blue color.

"Hey guys…" Kel said, and Dom came over, sharing a sweet kiss. She got up to get him a seat and a cup. The other guys were greeted in a similar fashion.

All the guys glared at Neal, daring him to open his mouth and say something. He gulped, and then took a sip of the tea.

He turned red, and then spat it out, showering at the women with a smattering of drops.

"It was hot!" he cried, gulping as he saw all the guys looking at the almost frozen form of their wives.

"GET HIM!!!!" Alanna cried, and the women cheered. The storming of the royal palace had begun yet again. The guys sighed. Better Neal than they.

"DON'T YOU SIGH, DOM, IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT WE EVEN HAVE THEESE STUPID THINGS ON!!!" Kel yelled, and the guys tiredly got up and started running again, glaring at Neal and expecting the inevitable.

_Mood ring, oh, mood ring  
oh, tell me, will you bring  
the key to unlock this mystery  
of girls and their emotions  
play it back in slow motion  
so I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind_


End file.
